Necesidad
by noeemi
Summary: podía sentir como sus cuerpos se llamaban, como, sin haberse percatado, había buscado esos ojos en tantos rostros, y como al despertarse por las mañanas era a el a quien sus labios llamaban... deidacado a ikare y GRavity-San


Por alguna extraña razón no lograba comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, _es un sueño… solo otro sueño mas…_. Por más que trataba de mantener ese pensamiento fluyendo en su mente, surgía cierta duda, era algo tan fantasioso y a la vez tan real. No podía dejar de pensar en lo irreal de la situación, y sin embargo ahí estaba…

Y como venia pasando desde que llego ahí, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio bruscamente interrumpido, esta vez por el parloteo incesante de cierto sombrerero.

-_… no lo crees Alice? aunque aquella vez eras mas alta…_

-¿_Donde estoy?_- imposible, no se había resignado esto era un sueño. Pero si el sueño no quería cooperar, entonces ella cooperaría con el sueño, mientras más rápido acabara mejor.

Se sentía mareada, todo esto la alteraba de cierta forma que la disgustaba, por alguna razón sentía este sueño, _familiar_… como aquella vez cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, justo después de que la encontraran debajo de aquel árbol, lo sentía no como cuando uno repite constantemente la misma pesadilla noche tras noche, mas bien como cuando uno recuerda un suceso, si bien en aquel tiempo tenia un vago recuerdo, ahora lo había olvidado.

Escuchaba el murmullo de las palabras que salían de la boca del sombrerero, pero no lograba comprenderlas, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza… por alguna razón no podía evitar añorar esos ojos, le resultaban tan familiares, estaban separados tan solo por unos pasos y aun así, _se veía tan lejos_…

-_aquella vez, estaba tan roja que creía que al fin su cabeza había llegado a su limite…_

-_basta_- por alguna razón se sentía bien pero no lograba comprender porque, y era eso lo que la confundía. Digamos que ella creía que todo esto era real, por que por alguna razón sentía que era así, si había estado en ese lugar, por que se había ido.

Cuando se encontró con el sombrerero después de haber llagado ahí, de haber experimentado y visto toda clase de cosas, savia que nada la había preparado para lo que experimento al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que se iluminaron como los de un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez… y hubiera jurado que eran sus ojos, que veía a través de los de el, los que sentían todo eso, era como si toda su viada hubiera estado buscando algo, y ahora parecía estar enfrente de ella, pero aun así no lograba verlo…

-_¿Alice?_- no se percato de que el había detenido su incesante parloteo hacia ya unos minutos y la miraba, era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos…

Y fue solo en eso entonces que se dio cuenta, cuando una ligera brisa soplo en su cara, que estaba húmeda, levanto su mano y toco su mejilla, _¿estaba llorando?_

- _ya había estado antes aqu_í- no era una pregunta, había sido una afirmación.

-_¿que es lo que recuerdas Alice?_- pudo ver el destello de esperanza que cruzo por sus ojos…

Pero ella no recordaba nada, solo eran un montón de imágenes revueltas, que no eran muy claras, como sus sueños.- _nada, __no recuerdo nada_- lo vio sonreír, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.-_pero siento…_-

De nuevo ese destello-_¿Qué sientes?_- y acorto la distancia que los separaba.

¿Qué sentía?, podía sentir como sus cuerpos se llamaban, como, sin haberse percatado, había buscado esos ojos en tantos rostros, y como al despertarse por las mañanas era a el a quien sus labios llamaban, y como aquella vez cuando se había ido, se había ido incompleta por que una parte se había quedado con el, sin haberse dado cuenta ya había decidido no vivir sin el…

Lo necesitaba a el, un completo extraño en sus recuerdos, y sin embargo había estado con ella cada noche acompañándola en sus sueños…

-_no me dejes_- pidió. Algo le decía que era irreal, hace unos segundos ella había estado segura de que todo esto era otra pesadilla, y sin embargo ahí estaba dejándose abrazar por el sueño…

-_shh!_- susurro entre sus cabellos- _no soy yo el que se va Alice_-y era cierto, ni siquiera ahora estaba segura de poder quedarse -_no me moveré de aquí_- afirmo- _soy yo el que debería pedirte…_- hizo una pausa- _soy yo el que debería pedirte que no me dejes._- y acorto la distancia, uniendo sus labios con ella en un beso que sin saberlo, ambos habían anhelado desde antes de conocerse…

Por que si bien esto era un sueño, despertaría con la certeza de que lo llamaría, por que a pesar de no recordarlo, lo necesitaba, savia que sin haberlo previsto, era el lo que había buscado, que importa si por un momento olvidaba la realidad, si olvidaba donde se encontraba, que importaba todo, si sus labios acariciando los suyos, _se sentía tan bien…_


End file.
